1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for removing grease from grease traps and more particularly to a filter and skimmer for use in compartmental grease traps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For any industry in which grease and/or oils are used, those oils and grease must be discarded. Typically, this is done through the use of grease traps. A popular type of grease trap is the "Weir Type" or compartment grease trap. Weir Type grease traps have compartments where the grease is held. The grease trap compartments are bordered by vertical sidewalls. These compartment grease traps are typically in ground and are located within close proximity of the grease and oil source. Water is present in the grease trap and grease and oil are entered into tile influent water in the grease trap. When such grease traps are used, the grease and oil (which are generally referred to collectively as "grease") float to the top of the water in the grease trap and must be removed from the influent water before being discharged into the waste water stream and ultimately to the waste water treatment facility.
Once the grease is entered into the grease trap, the grease separates from the water and floats atop the water. The floating grease must then be removed from the grease trap. Floating grease has been removed from the grease traps in the prior art by various techniques. Perhaps the most commonly utilized technique is to scoop out the floating grease through the use of a bucket or some other container. This technique offers the disadvantage of being time intensive and tends to be "messy" in that it usually subjects the operator to contact with the grease. Also, because the bucket entered the grease trap from above the grease, the bucket could temporarily mix the grease and cause some of the grease to temporarily move lower in the grease trap water so as to avoid removal. Further, the scoop out technique also withdraws a substantial amount of the water from the grease trap along with the grease.
Another commonly used technique for removing grease from a grease trap is the siphoning of the grease through the use of a vacuum. Vacuums have motors and other moving parts which are prone to failure. Furthermore, vacuums also tend to withdraw a substantial amount of water along with the grease when utilized.
A more recent technique has been bioremediation. Bioremediation involves the use of organisms which are introduced into the grease trap to digest the grease. Bioremediation requires additional room for off load tanks for the microorganisms to process the grease (known as residence time). Additional space is often unavailable, and in any event, the use of additional space for grease processing is generally undesirable.
Thus, a grease removal system is needed that does not require additional space, may be utilized with the existing grease trap structure, is not prone to breakdown, is not time intensive and does not remove water from the grease trap along with the grease.